


Filling the Void

by Dionynic



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Azarias' species is still unconfirmed, End of the world scenario, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, alternate universe but not, mysterious woman - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionynic/pseuds/Dionynic
Summary: Azarias contemplates the past, the present and the future.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Filling the Void

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't quite remember if we ever actually settled on Azarias being an angel or something else entirely, so, it's kind of in the background.

Azarias never liked the silence. 

Not once could you find him sitting alone, stargazing or cloud watching. He just wasn't that type of person, though he commended the type of person that could bear to have that sort of patience. The patience to wait for the world to settle around you. And also, he supposed, there was a level of comfort you had to have with yourself. You were alone with your thoughts. And sometimes, thoughts were scarier than any demon you could face.

So, he filled the noise. He slipped between different places and times, observing people and how they operated. They were fascinating to him, really. Most of them would never live more than a century. And that was if they were at the top of their game with access to decent medicine. Without that though, humans could waste away rather easily. Still they piqued his interest. They went through life in so many different ways. Most of them never seemed to know or care who they were or what would await them on the other side. Sure, the overtly religious were paranoid but humans just went along their days. 

Azarias enjoyed his trips, enjoyed looking over the crowds of people who only tried to live, never knowing if they had a true purpose. He supposed that some of them did, as some in the past and some in the future. But time was so objective, and occasionally it was hard to tell which present he was even supposed to live in.

No matter what, he continued moving forward though, enjoying what this world had to offer. One misty night, Azarias visited a town that he didn't bother to remember the name of. The few people he passed by would flinch away from him. His white hair might not be so off-putting if he didn't have the eyes to match. But it was no matter, he didn't need to speak with them so he was content to let them simply slip away. Carefully, he made his way to a small house, slipping in through the cracked open door. The woman would be expecting him, of this he was certain.

The quiet unsettled him but he sat before her without speaking anyways. She certainly wouldn't thank him if she were to be interrupted. He knew not what this woman was, nor her name, but he did know that she spoke of prophecies, and he'd required her assistance more than once.

"The world will end." The seer finally spoke, her hands folded on her lap with the upmost air of calm. The man startled slightly before settling down once more, eyeing the woman before him.

"And, you're absolutely sure?"

"As sure as I am that the sun will rise tomorrow and that somewhere in the world, a rooster will call to announce the morning." She spoke no lies as far as he could tell, her voice was steady as well as her gaze, It was something he wasn't entirely used to but he managed to nod his response and tap his fingers against the table between them.

"Who will end it?"

"I can give you only limited information, my friend. But, you should know that there are demons involved."

Instantly, the white haired man was out of his seat and staring down at the seer, he opened his mouth to speak but found it dry and unyielding to his voice. Azarias closed his mouth and began to pace the floorboards, occasionally hearing a creak below him when he stepped on a particularly loose one. Growing tired of the high pitched noise, he held out his hand towards the floorboard, sending his energy shooting from his fingers to the board.

"I have to go, I have to be there to... to..." The world would end either way, it was a crushing realization but it was bound to happen, no matter what action he took. There was no escaping the death of these wonderfully confusing creatures. "I have to make sure they don't suffer."

This was it, this was his mission. With no reply from the seer, he made his way out of the house and began towards his own temporary abode. Slipping inside easily, he sat down and began tinkering with magical items as he contemplated the end times.

Azarias never liked the silence.


End file.
